S'il Suffisait D'aimer
by lkuecrar
Summary: Robin has begun to feel things for Chrom that she deems inappropriate and begins to bottle her emotions. Chrom has begun to feel things for Robin and takes to avoiding her at all costs. Robin leaves the camp but doesn't arrive back by nightfall. The camp goes into a panic and begins searching for her... but will they find her in time?


AN: The title of this is named after a Céline Dion song by the same name. It translates to "If Only Love Were Enough," which I think is pretty appropriate to the plot! It's also a very nice song, so feel free to listen to it. Even if you don't understand French (like me), it's still a beautiful song. You can find translations to the lyrics if you're curious.

Strangely enough, I wrote this song to a different song than the title. I listened to Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds on repeat the entire time! For some reason this song put me into a writing mood. It's another great song that you should totally listen to!

Be sure to favorite and review if you liked it and feel free to read any of my other stuff as well! I have another FE:A one-shot (also Female Robin/Chrom) that you'd probably like if you liked this! Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

><p>Robin couldn't get him out of her head. It didn't matter what she was doing—his smiling face always formed in her mind's eye. Her… <em>obsession<em> with the prince was beginning to cause problems for her, albeit minor ones. Hell, she had been about to scold Vaike early in the day for losing his axe and realized she had no idea where her own weapon—well, spell book, if you wanted to be technical—was.

She also had the sinking feeling that Chrom _knew._ The prince, in all of his princely grace, would flee at the first sight of her. Lately, the only time she even spoke to him was during meetings. Even then, he seemed as if he would bolt for an escape at any moment. If she was being completely honest with herself, his actions were beginning to hurt her. After today's pitiful excuse of having to "sharpen Falchion"—the sword that never dulled—in front of everyone at breakfast, it had taken all of her willpower to keep from hexing his retreating back. The humiliation led her to hide in her tent for the rest of the morning, suddenly not hungry at all.

In hopes of removing Chrom from her mind, the tactician retreated from camp at lunch in hopes of solace. Maybe if she got away from not only Chrom, but also all of those she associates with him, she'd be able to wrangle her embarrassing crush into submission. Honestly, she was a grown woman—barely—she shouldn't have to deal with silly crushes! At least the riverbank she found herself seated on after what felt like a year of walking, was relatively dry. Finally, something was going right in her life.

The embarrassment she felt for Sumia upon meeting her and her obvious crush on Chrom had, sadly, become much more understandable. Maybe they could bond over idiotic actions and words in front of Chrom? Honestly, she'd rather fall into a volcano but it was still a comforting thought to know that she wasn't alone in experiencing a crippling infatuation. Now, she just needed to find a way to get over it. The friction between she and Chrom could cause problems for them during battle, and that was something that she would _not _tolerate.

Chrom. The Prince of Ylisstol, next in line for the throne, and commander of the Ylisstolean army… Chrom, the man who made her knees weak and her breathing erratic with nothing but a single smile; Chrom, who could go from fearless leader to goofball klutz at the drop of a hat… The man did have a knack for finding trouble in the most unfortunate ways. The memory of the prince staring at her like a slack-jawed idiot in the bathing tent would be burned into her mind for as long as she lived. At least he wouldn't have any doubts about her being a lady anymore, the cretin.

Things would have been okay had she not walked in on _him _while _he _was bathing. The humidity in the tent should have been enough of a hint to let her know that that was _not_ the weapons tent. The sudden sight of the bare prince, for some reason that only the Gods know, prompted her to grab the nearest thing to her and throw it with all her might at him rather than just turning around and walking out like a normal human being. She really did feel bad for the gash on his ear from the soap dish, though. At least he wasn't the type to hold a grudge, even if she had been in the wrong.

After their encounter in the bath tent—by the _Gods_ that sounds bad—she had been unable to remove the prince from her mind. She had admired the prince since the day he found her in that field but it had never crossed her mind that he was, well, a _very _attractive man until she saw him in all of his naked glory. There were men back at camp that were more muscular or more broad than Chrom but that didn't detract from the fact that his lean build was divine. By the Gods, she couldn't feel like anymore of a dirty pervert than she did in that very moment—she had run away from camp to fantasize about her leader's body!

The thought that, maybe, _just maybe_, Chrom was going through these same thoughts had begun to plague her. She tried to squash the lurid thoughts, though, since she knew that the crush would only lead to heartbreak. She knew there was no future to be had with him, truly she did. Chrom was in line to become the next ruler of Ylisse and would be expected to marry nobility. She, on the other hand, couldn't be any further from nobility—she had been found lying in a field, for Naga's sake! There was also the mystery of her past. Who's to say that she isn't already married? What if she was an assassin from Plegia? Or maybe she was a common beggar who didn't deserve to be treated with the kindness that the Ylissean royals had shown her? Who knows, maybe she actually did come from nobility and she just didn't remember?

Just like that, the happiness she had felt earlier dissipated into nothingness, replaced with the cold hard truth. She had _no _business pining after Chrom. He was out of her league, as hard as it was to admit. Why couldn't she be feeling these feelings for Frederick or Stahl? Hell, she'd even be happy if she were crushing on Lon'qu, even if it meant she'd have to fight against his aversion to women. At least she'd have a _chance_. In true Robin fashion, she had gone and fallen in love with the one man she could never have.

The burning of her eyes began to intensify until she could no longer hold back the tears. Why, oh why, did she have to fall in love with him? There couldn't have been a worse alternative. Deciding that she could cry freely in her self-imposed solitude without anyone finding her, Robin threw herself back onto the dusty riverbank and cried her heart out. It would be for the best if she just got it all out now, rather than randomly bursting into tears when the burden became too much to carry. She cried for her past, she cried for her doomed love, she cried for the weight of directing an entire army, she cried until her eyes were dry and her heart was numb.

The sun was beginning to creep dangerously low on the horizon, casting the area in a brilliant orange hue. If she had been in her right mind, the tactician would have jumped up and headed back to camp. Instead, her frazzled mind only noticed how pretty the river was at dusk and continued lying there, alone and without a weapon. Robin succumbed to sleep just after the sun fell under the horizon.

* * *

><p>Chrom didn't know what he was going to do. His mind was <em>supposed<em> to be focused solely on the threat of King Gangrel of Plegia and the safety of Emmeryn, yet here he was, lying in bed in his tent with nothing but Robin on his mind. It was as if a blindfold had been removed from his eyes after seeing her naked in the bathing tent—all of a sudden, she was a _woman_ and he didn't know how to treat her anymore.

Instead of facing the problem head on, he was ashamed to admit that he had begun to run away from her at every opportunity. He had even given her the excuse that he had to sharpen Falchion this morning, for Naga's sake! She _knew_ that the sword never dulled—he was honestly surprised that she didn't attack him in that moment.

The flap of his tent was pulled back quickly, jarring him from his slightly catatonic state. Assuming that it was someone who'd come to tell him that dinner was ready, he sat up in his bed and felt his heart drop into his stomach at the panicked look on Lissa's face.

He was out of the bed in a flash. "Lissa, what's wrong?"

The blonde's lower lip began to tremble. "We can't find Robin. Apparently, the last time anyone saw her was at breakfast! We've looked everywhere but she's… gone."

Chrom had never felt such a strong urge to panic as he did in that moment. She was last seen at breakfast? What if he had brushed her off one too many times? What if she was gone for good? She couldn't just leave him! He needed her! Even if he had to get on his hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness when he finally found her, he'd do it if she'd just stay.

Lissa was still staring at him, as if he were going to just pull Robin out from under his bed and tell her that they were just playing a prank. "Get a search party together. We're going to find her, I promise you that. Now, go!"

Chrom grabbed Falchion and stomped out of his tent towards the growing group of people around the campfire. This was, presumably, the search party. He wasted no time in beginning. "Who was the last person to see her?"

Stahl and Sully stepped forward. Sully spoke first. "He and I were sparring in the clearing just out of camp when we saw Robin walking into the woods. We just assumed she was scouting like she usually does when we make a new campsite. Prince Chrom, she was alone. We should have known better than to think she was just scouting."

Chrom felt his jaw tick. She _knew _better than to leave camp alone, especially when in an enemy territory. When he found her, he was going to wring her neck! What if she was attacked? She may be talented but she wouldn't be able to handle an entire horde of Risen on her own.

Frederick stepped forward, halting Chrom's murderous thoughts. "Milord, I know you trust her, but think for a moment. What if she has betrayed us? She knows all of our plans."

There were shouts of protest all around the group but the knight stood steady. Chrom's murderous thoughts came back in full force, only this time they were directed at the knight standing across from him. "How can you stand there and accuse Robin of treason after everything she's done for us? She's had ample opportunities to off me—if she truly wished me dead, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you!"

His entire body was trembling with rage. How _dare_ he? Hadn't Robin done enough to prove her loyalty? Would Frederick _always _think of her as a spy? He thought that Frederick had gotten over his distrust of the tactician but that was apparently not true. The poor woman deserved better.

Chrom noticed Lon'qu and Stahl creeping forward, as if they were getting ready to restrain him from pummeling Frederick. He glared at them both and relaxed his taut body as best he could. If he wanted to find Robin, he had to think clearly without thoughts of beating Frederick into dust clouding his judgment. "Frederick, I appreciate the concern but I swear to you that Robin hasn't, nor will she ever, betray us." Turning back to Sully, he spoke again. "Take us to where you saw her last and we'll comb the forest from there."

The group headed towards the clearing that everyone had taken to practicing in and paired up quickly. Frederick tried to insist on going with him but Chrom knew he wouldn't be able to keep his cool, so ordered Frederick to go with Virion. Frederick, the ever-faithful knight, begrudgingly bent to his lord's authority and left with Virion in tow. Lissa knew better than to argue with her brother at the moment and left with Lon'qu, whom was about to go into a full-blown panic attack after being paired with the princess.

Chrom stalked into the forest and his mood began to sour even worse—they'd never find her in this darkness. He could hear everyone else shouting her name periodically, increasing his worry every time that a call went unanswered. What if something had attacked her? She'd be alone and injured, unable to get help. The thought of her crying out for help, only to go unheard, spurred him on quicker than before.

* * *

><p>Robin jerked awake at the feeling of a sharp prick of pain at her side. Quickly rolling onto her knees, she inspected the ground and sucked in a sharp breath. An injured scorpion was lying on the dusty riverbank just where she had been resting. Plegian scorpions were much worse than their Ylissean counterparts for one reason: their poison acted much more slowly but was much more lethal if not treated quickly.<p>

She scrambled up from her position on the ground and felt her heart drop into her stomach when she realized how late it had to be. Everyone would surely have noticed her absence by now. She could already feel a small sweat forming on her brow as the scorpion's poison began to make it's way into her system. Using her worsening condition as motivation to reach camp, she stumbled into the forest and tried her best to remember her way back.

She was sure she had passed the same tree thrice when she finally gave out of energy. The pain in her side was beginning to bother her and her mind was growing fuzzy. After hazily sliding down the trunk of the tree and settling at its base, a delirious giggle broke free from her mouth. She was going to die from a scorpion sting. What an anti-climactic way to go. She only hoped that Chrom would be able to win against Gangrel without her guidance.

The sound of footsteps nearing jarred her from a semi-catatonic state. Her first reaction was to cry out for help but she stopped just before she could make a sound; what if it wasn't a friend on the other side of the tree? What if it was a Risen soldier here to finish her off? Well, it's not like she would have a chance at all to live if she stayed right here. At least if it was one of the Risen, it would give her a quicker death than the scorpion would. Strengthening her resolve, she said the first name that came to mind. "Chrom." She winced at the weak sound of her voice—hopefully she would be heard.

The reaction was instant. The footsteps grew heavier as they began to pound towards her location. "Robin! Robin! Where are you?! Answer me!"

Robin could have wept. Chrom had come to save her. "C-Chrom!" A coughing spell racked her body and she felt a warm liquid on her lips, too thick to be spit and too metallic to be sweat. "Base—of tree." Breathing was definitely becoming harder. Maybe Chrom was too late… maybe she _would _die here.

Robin really wanted to force her eyes open but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Chrom had crouched down in front of her and she could tell he was afraid for her by the slight shake of his voice. His hand recoiled just a millisecond after touching her forehead, followed by an exclamation that she was burning up moments before he scooped her up into his arms. A bobbing motion began to rock her body and she deduced that he was carrying her, although it took a bit longer to realize what he was doing than she liked.

In her delirious state, Robin still knew that she needed to tell Chrom what was wrong. She could tell Chrom was beginning to panic because he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Licking her bloody lips, she spoke in the airiest tone she'd ever heard. "Scorpion sting."

Chrom's demeanor changed instantly. She felt him tense up and transition to a full on run. If he hadn't been completely panicking before, he was now. She was vaguely aware that Chrom was shouting something about Lissa and "medicine," moments before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She felt as if she were swimming through a sea of mud, trying her best to move only to stay in place. Did she die? Did Chrom not make it back in time? This wasn't exactly her idea of heaven, so she hoped that wasn't the case.<p>

Everything was dark, darker than anything she'd ever encountered before. The sound of a tired voice filled the darkness, immediately captured her attention. She was sure she knew that voice but she couldn't put a finger on it. All she knew was that she wanted to find its source.

The Voice was clearly a man's voice. That much was certain. Nothing it said made any sense, though, but she had decided that she was only hearing certain words and not entire sentences. She heard her name often, along with apologies—at least she thought that's what the repetition of the words "sorry" and "please" was all about, anyways. She couldn't recall being wronged by anyone to the point where such apologies were necessary but she wanted them to continue just so she would have something to focus on.

A new voice entered the mix after a while, this time a woman. All it said was, "It's not your fault, Chrom."

Immediately, Robin recognized the voice—Lissa! She was talking to Chrom! Chrom had been the one talking to her! A surge of strength filled her at the thought of the prince and suddenly, the darkness was replaced with the sight of a canvas roof. She knew that roof—she had seen it every morning for the past year! If she was back in her tent at camp, then she wasn't dead!

Her body ached all over but she paid her protesting neck no mind and turned her head to the side of her bed and felt her heart painfully constrict. Chrom was sitting by the bed, hunched over on the hard wooden stool with his head cradled in his hands. He was sitting so still that she wasn't sure if he was even awake until he let out a harsh sigh.

She hated to see him like this. Hopefully she could talk it out with him. Feeling satisfied with her plan, she managed to muster out a weak, "What's wrong?"

Chrom's blue eyes snapped up towards her own immediately and she was shocked to see that they were red-rimmed as if he had been crying. He opened and closed his mouth as if he were unsure of what to say. Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm so _so _sorry." There was so much else that he wanted to say but he decided that was a good start.

Robin's brow furrowed, clearly in confusion. "Why?"

He couldn't look at her. His shame was eating him alive and he knew that he deserved every bit of it. "You were missing all day and… and we didn't even look for you until night. I… I humiliated you this morning because I'm a spoiled brat. You deserve better from everyone, including me. Lissa wasn't sure you were even going to survive. Thank Naga she had the sense to bring antivenin with us." He had been thinking hard about the entire situation and realized that she had most definitely been wronged today.

To say that Robin was gobsmacked would be an understatement. "What the… What is wrong with you? Snap out of it, Chrom!" He still looked as if he was shouldering all of the blame of her mishap. "I mean it! It was my entire fault. If I had just come back to camp and not fallen asleep by the river, none of this would have happened. If anyone is to blame, it's me. You had no part in this!" She decided to leave out the fact that she was out there due to his strange avoidance of her for his sanity.

He went from self-deprecating to angry in the blink of an eye. "Why did you leave the campsite alone? You _know_ not to do that! We've been over it a hundred times! You could have _died_! What would I have done without you, huh? You can't just come into our lives and then exit just as quickly as you came! That's not how this works!" He knew he was getting worked up, but honestly! She _knew _better!

She was sure she was going to get whiplash from his mood swings one day but for once she was glad for it—she could handle Angry Chrom much better than Depressed Chrom, even if it meant she was about to get the reaming of her life. She managed to push herself up and prop herself up on one arm. "That's what I was trying to tell you. You just said that _I _left on my _own_. It was my fault. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. I know I was wrong but I didn't intend for what happened to happen. You have to understand that!" Remembering his question of what he would do without her, she spoke again. "As for what you'd do, I'm not sure but I _am _sure you'd get by fine. You did before I got here."

Chrom looked at her as if she had two heads and began to shake his head slowly from side to side in disbelief. "Are you really so blind as to think that I would be able to just move on if you were to… die? I'd be a wreck. You've become my everything in just a few months. I… I wanted to tell you but I was afraid. But now… you need to know, even if it's just to clear my conscience. Either of us could die, on any day, and I want you to know that you're loved before it's too late."

Robin stared at the man at her bedside with astonishment. Was this real? Was this some horrible dream that she would wake up from and cry about because it didn't really happen? She could feel tears begin to burn her eyes, for the second time that day, but she didn't care—the man she loves just told her he feels the same for her!

Chrom was beginning to fidget as the silence grew longer and longer. Had he made a mistake? What if she didn't feel for him the way he did? She knew the tears were going to make him worry he had made a mistake so she sent him the most brilliant smile she could muster while sniveling. She finally was able to speak a few moments later. "I love you, too, Chrom. I… I have for a while now. I'm sorry I scared you."

She would take on a million scorpions if it meant that Chrom would always grin at her like that. The man's face lit up like she'd never seen before and she was proud to have made it that way. Careful to not jostle her, Chrom reached forward and grabbed her hand tightly before kissing her knuckles. "I love you. I can finally say that and not worry about getting hexed. By the Gods, you've made me the happiest man alive."

Chrom let out a massive yawn before grinning lazily at her. "You've also made me the most tired man alive. This day has been filled with too many different emotions. I'm exhausted." By Naga, it felt good to openly speak with her again! He missed this!

Robin smiled at him in apology and rolled over as far as she could in her bed. "I know it's probably extremely inappropriate but I don't care right now. Please stay with me tonight." She really hoped he didn't shoot her offer down—that would be mortifying.

Chrom could feel his face heat up. If she trusted him enough to let him sleep in her bed, then who was he to refuse? They'd deal with all of the trials and tribulations that this relationship could cause in the morning—for now, why couldn't they just be happy? With his mind made up, Chrom slid off his boots and laid Falchion atop a desk covered in notebooks and spell books and settled down on the bed behind his tactician. There was an awkward moment before he decided that if he was sleeping here tonight, he was going to enjoy it and wrapped an arm around Robin and pulled her towards him.

Robin covered her grin with a smile as Chrom made himself comfortable. If he wanted to use her as a body pillow, she wasn't going to complain. The warmth of his presence at her back made her feel safer than she ever remembered feeling throughout her entire life. Chrom lightly caressed the dip in her side, lulling her into a deep slumber. Now that she's had a taste of what could be, she would do anything she must to keep it. Even if that meant standing against Ylissean tradition, she could do it as long as Chrom was there every step of the way.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! This is my second FE:A one-shot and I think my writing in this one is much better. I wrote this, not only because I wanted to, but so I could try to get used to writing in 3rd person! Hopefully it wasn't awful! Thank you for reading and be sure to favorite andor review if you liked it!


End file.
